zigandsharkofandomcom-20200222-history
Bad Hair Day
" | image = 213TitleCard.png | season = 2 | number = 13 | numberseries= 91 | writer = Cédric Dietsch Andrès Fernandez | storyboard = Julien Thompson | airdate = October 28, 2015 (Super RTL, Germany) April 8, 2016 (K2, Italy) May 3, 2019 (Youtube) | previous = "Sea, Surf and Fun" | next = "Fishing for Hyenas"}} " " (French: "Moumoute et Moustache") is the thirteenth episode from season two of Zig & Sharko and the ninety-first episode overall. It was written by Cédric Dietsch & Andrès Fernandez and storyboarded by Julien Thompson. In this episode, Zig uses a fake moustache to approach Marina. Of course Sharko exposes him, but all the beach people like the stranger with the stache! Sharko comes back to the beach wearing a wig. Now they're even... Major Characters *Zig *Sharko Main Characters *Marina *Dark Blue Octopus Minor Characters *Bernie *Walrus *Red Fish *Swordfish *Child Swordfish *Scuba Diver *Child Octopus *Child Catfish *Catfish *Seal *Jellyfish *Purple Catfish *Duck *Fish in Bowl *Clownfish *Squid *Turtle *Blonde Dolphin *Child Crab *Gorilla *Pink Dolphin *Blue Fishes *Aldo *Green Fish *Pink Fish "Zig uses a fake moustache to approach Marina. Of course Sharko exposes him, but all the beach people like the stranger with the stache! Sharko comes back to the beach wearing a wig. Now they're even..." Zig arrives on the beach shore driving a giant hovercraft, intending to catch Marina with it. He runs over several beachgoers in the process, but the vehicle runs out of gas before reaching the main target. Sharko then deflates the air cushion by opening the valve and the ran over animals ban Zig from the beach. After returning home, a frustrated Zig screams into a box, which has a fake moustache that sticks to his face. He decides to use it as a disguise in order to get back into the beach without being recognized. The plan works: every beachgoer welcomes this "new fella" with open arms, including the dark blue octopus, who seems to have a big crush on him. Sharko, on the other hand, manages to recognize him after noticing the moustache slipping and proceeds to punch him repeatedly. The other animals, however, are horrified upon seeing him attacking the "innocent stranger" and ban him from the beach aswell. Zig takes the opportunity and tries to eat Marina, but gets stuck when the lovestruck purple octopus starts forcefully hugging him. Sharko heads to Zig's home and, upon getting a toupee to stick to the top of his head after screaming into the same box, decides to use it to fool everyone aswell. Back at the beach, after managing to free himself from the purple octopus, Zig once again attempts to eat Marina, but Sharko quickly rushes over to them and, after revealing himself to the hyena, tries to rip his moustache off. However, Marina interrupts and starts flirting with him, as she also has a crush on this "new brown haired shark". Later that day, Marina and the purple octopus have a picnic with the "new guys" in a double date. Trying to open a bottle, Zig accidentally launches the stopper at Sharko's wig, almost knocking it out of his head. As revenge, Sharko tries to grab his moustache again without him noticing, with no avail. This eventually gets the two riled up at each other again, so, after asking to be excused, they start fighting each other while their dates are not looking. However, they inadvertently swap their respective disguises during the fight and when the two ladies look back at them, their cover is blown. They try to switch back, but a sudden wind blows the moustache and the toupee away, both landing on Bernie. The two ladies become in love with the hermit crab and ditch their previous crushes. The episode ends with Zig and Sharko using new disguises to trick the beach's security guard. *From this episode onwards, the series is animated in Adobe Animate. *'5:54 -' Zig's tongue is red instead of magenta; 213 (1).png 213 (2).png 213 (3).png 213 (4).png 213 (5).png 213 (6).png 213 (7).png 213 (8).png 213 (9).png 213 (10).png 213 (11).png 213 (12).png 213 (13).png 213 (14).png 213 (15).png 213 (16).png 213 (17).png 213 (18).png 213 (19).png 213 (20).png 213 (21).png 213 (22).png 213 (23).png 213 (24).png 213 (25).png 213 (26).png 213 (27).png 213 (28).png 213 (29).png 213 (30).png 213 (31).png 213 (32).png 213 (33).png 213 (34).png 213 (35).png 213 (36).png 213 (37).png 213 (38).png 213 (39).png 213 (40).png 213 (41).png 213 (42).png 213 (43).png 213 (44).png 213 (45).png 213 (46).png 213 (47).png 213 (48).png 213 (49).png 213 (50).png 213 (51).png 213 (52).png 213 (53).png 213 (54).png 213 (55).png 213 (56).png 213 (57).png 213 (58).png 213 (59).png 213 (60).png 213 (61).png 213 (62).png 213 (63).png 213 (64).png 213 (65).png 213 (66).png 213 (67).png 213 (68).png 213 (69).png 213 (70).png 213 (71).png 213 (72).png 213 (73).png 213 (74).png 213 (75).png 213 (76).png 213 (77).png 213 (78).png 213 (79).png 213 (80).png Category:Episodes Category:Season 2